Rosella's Father
by Mariolka
Summary: When Rosella's mother comes to visit Rosella. Something shocking is discovered... Rosella's father, who has been rumored dead, might be alive.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters all credit goes to Mattel.**

Rosella looked at the beautiful setting sun outside her window. It reminded her of the sky she had been looking at before that terrible storm. It reminded her of her father and the last time she had seen him on the boat. She had been able to recollect more of her memories (with the help of her mother). Her mother and even her two brothers (James and Christopher) had been telling her stories about her past. They had shared many laughs remembering the fun times they all had shared together as a family. They had told stories about summers and holidays they had talked about their fun-filled harvest festivals they had each year, but out of all those stories Rosella listened to the ones about her father the most. Through the stories she learned that her father was a beloved king who had a heart of gold. The king had always loved to travel and had often brought Rosella, James, and Christopher along with him. All these memories of the past could be the present if he was here. Rosella missed him terribly even more than her brothers, Rosella and her father were very close when he was alive.

She heard a knock on her door, "Come in." She said softly. The door opened and Antonio walked in.

"Hi Rosella um... are you okay." He asked choosing his words wisely. Rosella looked at him, concern was written all over his face.

Ro smiled, "Of course I'm alright why wouldn't I be." A hint of amusement in her voice.

"Well you've been in here for the last two hours." He said, coming over and sitting by her.

"It's alright really Antonio you don't have to worry about me." Rosella tried to reasure him. It didn't work very well.

"You are a terrible liar." Antonio commented smiling, while putting his hand on hers.

"It's just that..." She started, putting her head on his shoulder, "I don't know." Antonio put an arm around her waist and started to stroke her long blonde hair.

"Well you must know something about it if it bothers you so much."

"Well... I just wish father was here, I miss him... not that I'm not happy living here with you, it's just that..."

"I know, you and your father were close, and willl always be in your heart." He said in a comforting voice. Rosella smiled up at him as she slightly lifted her head from his shoulder, but Antonio could see she wasn't fully over it. Even if he was her childhood best friend and now husband he couldn't help her through this. Only her family could, her family and the stories they share.

"Hey your mother, and brothers are coming tomorrow you should be happy now smile brightly." He told her. Rosella smiled happily she loved these weekly visits her mother and her take turns going tothe others country they had also found a quicker route for them to get to other's country. With that happy thought in mind Rosella went to bad it was after all ten o'clock already and she needed to save her energy for tomorrow.

**Well that's my first chapter of this story, and trust me things are about to get interesting.**

**Now please press the pretty blue review button below.**


	2. A Birthmark, A Visit, and a Discovery

I** do not own any of the characters all credit goes to Mattel.**

Golden rays of sunlight came in through the open window. A strong gust of wind came through the room, waking Rosella and Antonio up. Rosella quickly walked over to the window and closed it. She walked back and saw Antonio going back to sleep. She laughed quietly to herself. She went over to the bed and gently nudged him.

"Come on Antonio." She told him quietly, but Antonio didn't move. "Antonio, mother's going to be here soon." Still no change. Rosella sighed and turned him over. Antonio glared at her, but the glare disappeared as soon as Antonio saw Rosella's bright smile. He brushed her cheek gently.

"I see you're happier today." Antonio said as he sat up. Ro nodded, she certainly was, she had been dying to ask her mother about something she had spotted before a rose-shaped birthmark an the back of her neck. She had never noticed the birthmark, and it was a shock since not only was the birth mark a rose it was also the color of blood but it wasn't a scar. She had felt guilty of not telling Antonio about this, but she didn't want Antonio to get all worked up about it he'd been through a lot over the past three months. However Rosella had tried to tell him a couple times, but ended up not knowing what to say. "_Maybe__**." **_Rosella thought, "_Just maybe, Antonio can help me find the meaning of this. _

"Antonio." Rosella began, Antonio turned his full attention to her.

"Yes?." Antonio asked, while trying to read her eyes, but for some reason they were unreadable.

"I... want to show you something." With that she turned around, and pulled her hair back revealing the rose birthmark. Antonio brushed over the birthmark gently.

"How long have you known about this mark, Rosella." Antonio asked curiosity and something else Rosella couldn't really understand.

"A couple of days." She answered.

"Why haven't you told me before?" A hint of anger in his voice, he didn't like it when Rosella kept secrets away from him.

"I-." Rosella started. Then, a knock on the door stopped her from finishing.

"Rosella, Antonio it's time to get up Queen Marissa will be here any minute." Queen Danielle said.

"Well." Antonio said, "Let's just get ready, you can tell me about the mark later." Rosella looked at him with gratitude, and than got up. Rosella chose to wear a simple bluish-green dress with a flower gem on the right side of her top, and went to get dressed.

Soon, Rosella went down to breakfast. She sat by Antonio like she usually does and got the usual comment from Antonio about how beautiful she looked today, but before she could even touch her fork, the butler came in and told them that Rosella's mother and brother's had arrived. Before the butler even finished, Rosella was already out the door. Antonio chuckled quietly, Rosella always did that.

"Ran out three seconds before he finished just like always."Luciana (who was staying with them for the week) said, "I think she's perfectly fine I mean she acts just like Rosella. Happy, cheerful, and loving."

"No, there is something wrong." Antonio replied, "Rosella's eyes were always cheerful, happy, alive, and readable now they're clouded over with sadness and grief."

Meanwhile... Rosella had already gotten to the front entrance.

"Mother." Rosella cried happily. Queen Marissa turned around and smiled.

"Rosella." The Queen said joyfully, as Rosella came over to where she was standing, "Were Antonio and his parents misbehaving again." Rosella smiled at Queen Marissa's joke, and hugged her mother. Queen Marissa returned the hug, but then the celebration was interrupted by none other than Rosella's brothers.

"Hey, we want a hug too, Rosie." Said eighteen year-old older twin James, coming out of the carriage

"Yeah, Rosie we need a hug." Said eighteen year-old younger twin Christopher in a fake sad voice. Rosella laughed, and let go of her mother to hug her two brothers. Rosella's mother laughed quietly, she knew what was going to happen.

"Just don't choke me." She said, and then the three siblings hugged each other, but of coarse the two brothers couldn't resist, so they hugged her tightly.

"Guys... can't... breathe." Rosella said in between gasps of air. The twins released Rosella from their "torturing" hug. A chuckle came from behind them. The happy family turned around to see Antonio, Sagi, Azul, and Tika behind them.

"You." James and Christopher said together and put themselves in front of Rosella, "You have better been taking good care of her, she's our sister only we can torture her." Rosella rolled her eyes.

"Antonio, hurt me, that seems really weird, in fact it might be the weirdest thing I've ever heard... or said for that matter." Rosella said laughing. Antonio smiled at her with love in his eyes, it was good to hear Rosella say that she trusted him especially after that little thing about not telling him about the rose birthmark. The brothers stepped away from Rosella and smiled at Antonio. The three actually got along pretty well. The only time they had a real argument was when Antonio had been caught holding hands with Rosella and, being over-protective brothers, got into a fight about whether or not Rosella was old enough to do such things, in the end neither of them won instead Rosella won.

"Welcome your highness." Antonio said to Queen Marissa.

"Hello Antonio, have you been nice to Rosella." Queen Marissa.

"Never would've been mean, after all I love her." Antonio said, putting his arm around Rosella's waist and kissing her on the forehead.

"Antonio, please stop doing that in front of us." Said James uneasily.

"Sorry." Antonio said, he knew about how Rosella's brothers felt about romance, especially when their sister is involved in it.

"Good morning, your highness." Said the familiar voice of King Peter.

"Hello, King Peter, how have you been. Rosella's not causing any trouble is she?" Queen Marissa greeted him with a friendly tone. Unlike most Kings and Queens. Queen Marissa, like her daughter was friendly more than she was polite, and had a sense of humor she only showed to the people she was close to.

" No, no she has actually been a big help here, it is starting to become cold and everyday she's been going around giving the poor people shelter, food, water, and love." Said Queen Danielle quickly. Ro smiled as she remembered her visit the a couple weeks before. A couple of children in the park with a very small, and very sick little five year-old girl named Elisa. She had came there and gave her a doll, some food, and water, and a warm blanket. She remembered how Luciana had came with her once, an drew the little girl a picture, Rosella remembered herself telling the little girl that she will get through the sickness, and that even if it seems dark now morning will come. She also remembered singing the little girl to sleep with the lullaby her mother taught her. She remembered her terrible coughing and how she didn't want to come to the palace to get well. The doctors had refused to help her, saying it was to late if the girl wouldn't even swallow. Rosella sighed, "_poor thing",_ Rosella thought," _I wish I could do more to help her._" To Rosella, Elisa and the children of the park were like her adopted daughters and sons, and she needed to help them.

"Rosella?" asked Queen Marissa, "Are you alright."

"I'm fine mother it's just, can I talk to you for a second." She asked.

"Well... all right we can go into my room." Queen Marissa said, "Oh Antonio I suggest you come too." Antonio smiled at them. He quickly followed them into the castle. While they were going, Rosella noticed the worried expression on Luciana's face. Rosella mouthed the words "I'm fine," but Luciana didn't seem convinced. Luciana's husband, Nikolai(we all remember Julian in pink, right) came up to her and smiled trying to cheer her up, but Luciana still had that worried expression. She hated seeing Rosella worried, Rosella was her best-friend and the closest thing she had to a sister. She could always keep her secrets and fears with Rosella, and trust that she wouldn't tell anyone. She had also helped her when her own mother turned out to be a criminal (you guys did realize Ariana was still Luciana's Mother who cared for her all those years, even if she didn't really care about Luciana, it must've been a shock to her.)

"Hey Tika, you haven't stolen something from Rosella yet." Said James, while Christopher snickered evilly. Tika's mouth fell open, _"Ro told them about it." _The little elephant thought.

Meanwhile... Antonio, Rosella, and Queen Marissa had gotten to Marissa's room.

"Mom do you know about this..." Rosella said, pushing back her hair and showing the rose birthmark. The Queen sighed.

"You've come of age." She said, looking down sadly.

"Come of age?" Rosella repeated questioningly.

"Your powers are fully back." Marissa said, sadly.

"What powers?" Rosella asked.

"Powers that come with your immortality." The Queen said, looking at her daughter with seriousness in her kind green eyes. Antonio saw the unhappy look on Rosella's face, and put an arm around her waist.

"If I'm immortal, are James and Christopher immortals too, I mean does it run in the family."

"Well, your father was an immortal, I however wasn't, and his parents and his people strongly disagreed of his marriage to a mortal. Immortals don't take kindly to mortals, but we came here and tried to make everything as normal as it could be. Now, your father's tutor said that one child will be an immortal, and that we don't decide whether or not they would be an immortal. It was not your brothers plainly because they wouldn't be able to control it, you already had a connection with immortal magic somehow. Now, you're powers, and we must get you trained in the magic of immortality." Queen Marissa explained.

"Trained!" Antonio said rather loudly, "Where!"

"In her father's world at the school of Immortal magic." The Queen said.

"You want Rosella to go to another world so she could trained." Antonio said.

"Well it's only until summer, and she'll be hear during weekends, besides her powers will get out of control if she doesn't train." Queen Marissa said reassuringly.

"But..." Antonio started.

"Antonio, I have to go, I can't let these powers grow stronger, and then get out of control. It'll be complete chaos."

"But still." Antonio said, "There must be a better way."

"No, Antonio the immortals won't come here, they hate this world and everyone in it." Queen Marissa.

"Well... it's Rosella's decision, and if she promises to be careful. I guess she can go." Antonio said, smiling at Rosella.

"Splendid." Said Queen Marissa, "Now, that's solved we better go back down. Oh, and Rosella tomorrow there will be someone to take you to the school."

After dinner, Rosella told Luciana about it. Luciana believed every word. However Queen Marissa insisted she didn't tell King Peter or Queen Danielle. Then, Rosella went up to her room to pack, she would have to wake up early the next day, so she wouldn't have time to pack in the morning. She packed her dresses and her four most prized possessions a magical(she just found out it was magical) golden lyre(harp) from her mother, a beautiful gold necklace with a sparkling sapphire heart from Antonio, a shiny golden bracelet with a circular diamond on it from Luciana, and lastly her silver and gold flute(also magical) from her father. She looked outside it was beginning to turn dark, but was still light enough to go for a walk. Rosella smiled and quickly ran out of the room.

"Rosella, where are you of to?" Asked Antonio.

"The gardens." She answered

"Mind if I come too?"

"No, not at all. I could use some company." Ro replied, and so they went straight to the gardens in silence. They soon arrived. Rosella pulled her cape tighter around her, it was colder outside than she thought.

"Rosella." Antonio started, breaking the silence, "Do you think anything will change between us, if you're away for so long."

"Oh, Antonio, I'm going to come back here for every weekend."

"I know... it's just that I don't want you to leave." Antonio said, taking her hands.

"Antonio, I have to."

"No, you don't."

"Why do you want me to stay so badly!" Rosella said, ripping her hands away from his, then realizing what she had done said, "Antonio I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Antonio didn't wait for her to answer.

"Rose." He said, using her nickname, "The only reason I want you to stay is because I don't want you to get hurt, I mean you heard what your mother said, immortals hate mortals. Who knows how they'll feel about a half-mortal..." Rosella caught him off by hugging him.

"Why didn't you say so before." Rosella said, amusement in her voice. Antonio hugged her tightly. The two soon stopped hugging, but still hung onto each other.

"I love you, Rosella, and will always love only you." Antonio said.

"I will always love you too, Antonio, no matter in which world I am in." Rosella said, putting a hand on his cheek, Antonio put his hand over hers. Then Antonio pulled her hand away from his cheek, and cupped her chin, leaning in for a kiss. Rosella however, quickly turned away. Antonio looked at her, confused. Rosella put a finger to her lips, and then walked over to the two trees that were near them.

"James." She said, "Christopher, come on out of there." The two red-haired boys got out from behind the trees.

"What, were you spying on us." Antonio said.

"No, we were just walking, and saw the big trees, and since it was so warm out here we decided to stand in their shade." James tried to convince him. Antonio glared at them, knowing they were lying.

"We rather have the truth, and since you were there anyway even if you were just casually walking, I don't think it will make much of a difference, I will get back at you I still have the beach incident to use as an excuse." Rosella said.

"Oh come on, why can't you remember anything from fifth birthday party, but you can remember the beach incident that happened when you were _four_." Christopher complained.

"I don't know... maybe it had something to do with the fact that you nearly_ drowned me_.

"It was an accident, we were idiotic kids back then."

"Yeah and the only thing that's different now, is that now you're idiotic eighteen year-olds." Rosella said, but the brothers knew she was just teasing.

"Okay, okay the reason we were hiding behind a tree and definitely _not spying_, was because we didn't want Antonio to try any romantic stuff." James said, surrendering so she wouldn't get even with him by showing everyone _the picture _(imagine lightning and thunder outside every time you see the words "_the picture_".)

"Like what?" Rosella asked, though she knew the answer.

"Like hugging, and kissing and you know." James said. Rosella sighed, and Antonio rolled his eyes.

"James, I hate getting into fights with you but don't you think you're taking things a bit too seriously." Said Antonio.

"Taking things too seriously, she's my little sister, and if that isn't enough I nearly saw you kiss her." James said, trying to keep his voice at a normal level.

"You don't trust me being with her do you." Antonio said.

"I did, untill now." James said, and while the two were arguing, Rosella and Christopher started their own more humorous conversation.

"Give me my money now." Rosella said. Christopher sighed, he and Rosella had known it would happen, but Christopher thought James and Antonio would find a way to agree. They didn't find a way to agree this time, and so Rosella(the peacemaker of the family) had to solve the problem, and Rosella viewed the job as a perfect opportinity to get back at him for spying on her and nearly drowning. Christopher gave her the money, and Rosella sprang into action (well sort of.)

"Stop fighting before I decide to never come back." Rosella said. Antonio and James stopped, "It actually worked." Ro said with awe.

"Well." Said James, "What is it?"

"Don't you ever get bored of fighting." She asked them. Antonio smiled at her, but guilt was evident in his eyes. James looked down, guiltily.

"Sorry." James said, "I guess I was taking things too seriously, but remember in my eyes you're still a little six year-old girl." Ro smiled at James and then walked over to Antonio, squeezing his hand.

"Rosella, Antonio, James, Christoper it's time for supper." Said Queen Marissa, who had volanteered to get them. They all went to the dining room. Antonio noticed Rosella didn't eat much and that she didn't talk at all.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worry and concern in his eyes.

"Hmm... oh nothing." Rosella said, taking a drink from her water and lemon drink.

"Rosella, you know I know you better than that." Antonio said, trying to get the truth out of her. Rosella sighed(there is a lot of sighing in this story.)

"I'll tell you later." She said, and so Rosella and Antonio went up to their room after supper.

"Well?" Antonio asked, after they got to the room, "Whats wrong?"

"What will your parents think happened to me once I'm gone."

"We'll just tell them that you... you... um." Antonio tried to figure something out. It couldn't be a boarding school, Apollonia doesn't have a boarding school. She couldn't have become a camp counselor there was no camp in autumn. Most importantly she would've told them.

"Don't worry, Princess Rosella we make the excuses while you're at our school." Said a voice neither Rosella nor Antonio could recognize. Rosella turned around, and gasped. Standing behind them was a girl, definitely older than Rosella. She also had some striking resemblances to Rosella, like her face, and eye shape. In other words if it wasn't for her black charcoal eyes, more elderly face, and blood red hair she could fool everybody, except probably Antonio, into thinking she was Rosella.

"Who are you?" Rosella asked.

"I'm your aunt, and headmistress of Immortal Academy." She said, smiling at Rosella, and then giving Antonio a glare(they hate mortals, remember.) Antonio, looked at Rosella, giving her a confused look, Rosella just shrugged.

"And you're here to?" Rosella asked.

"To give you your supplies, and schedule." She said taking out a piece of paper, and a indigo case out of her bag, and handing them to Rosella.

"Thank you headmistress." Rosella said, taking the two items.

"Please call me Aunt Charlotte, you're welcome, oh and you better get to bed, the portal waits for no one." She said. Rosella smiled, and left the room to change into her nightgown, leaving Antonio with Aunt Charlotte. Aunt Charlotte glare at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not against mortals, Prince Antonio, what I am against however, is my favorite neice marrying a mortal prince, and living in the mortal world." She continued in the same serious tone, "So I suggest you let Rosella go, so she could live where she was destined to be, and become a full immortal."

"Never." Antonio said, "Rosella's happy here, and that's good enough for me." The headmistress glared at him again.

"Suit yourself." She said, and then disappeared. Antonio looked down at his hands, and for the first time he started to doubt Rosella was really happy with him.

"Antonio?" Rosella, who had just come in, asked, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm, oh yeah, fine." He said. Rosella smiled, and then jumped into bed, quickly falling asleep. Antonio soon fell asleep too. Tomorrow Rosella would be leaving for the week, and truth be told, he didn't know if he could get through a day without knowing she was okay.


	3. Arrival at the school, and a discovery

**I do not own any of the characters. For anyone who doesn't know Rosella and Ro are the same people**

Rosella woke up early that morning. Antonio was still sleeping. She smiled, and put a hand on his cheek. She looked at the rising sun, and remembered that she had to leave today. She got out of bed, not noticing Antonio trying to find her while asleep. She grabbed her suitcase and some clothes, and walked out the door. The empty, dark halls gave her a creepy feeling she couldn't describe.

Meanwhile... Antonio had woken up, with a gasp.

"Rosella!" He shouted, and got out of bed quickly. He put on his shoes, and ran out the door. He quickly ran through the dark hallways, until he saw Rosella sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Rosella." He said, smiling. Rosella turned to look at him.

"Antonio." She said, returning his smile. She stood up. Antonio walked over to her, and kissed her on the lips.

"Rosella." Said a happy voice.

"Luciana." Rosella said, smiling.

"What... are you leaving already?" Luciana asked.

"Well... um... yes." Ro said.

"But Ro, I just got here, and so did your mother and brothers."

"They all know." Rosella said, "and I'll be back for weekends."

"Yes, but it's not the same as having you here everyday, you're the life of the castle, it's not the same without you." Luciana said.

"I'm sure the kingdom won't fall in five days." Rosella said.

"I guess not." Luciana said, "But still, what if one of us get an emotional breakdown while you're gone."

"Try not to do that, but if it happens, I'll come right over."

"Rosella." Said a soft, gentle voice, "The portal will close soon, you should hurry up."

"Okay, mother." Rosella said, taking her suitcase, and then gestured for Antonio and Luciana to come too. The three went to the gardens, where Rosella's mother and brothers were. By them was a glowing golden portal. Rosella smiled.

"So, that's the portal." Rosella said.

"Yes, the only portal in Appolonia, and it closes it fifteen minutes." Her mother explained, "So you better start saying your... goodbyes." Ro noticed, Queen Marissa was getting teary-eyed.

"Mother, you don't have to worry about me." Ro said, and then hugged Queen Marissa, "I'll be fine."

"I know you will be, but just in case, I'm sending the black cat, Midnight to look after you, " The Queen said, "Be careful."

"I will be." Ro said, and then looked at her brothers. She hugged them too, and they hugged her back.

"Be careful." They said, "And don't get into trouble, or fall for one of those immortal boys, not only would we not like it, Antonio wouldn't like it either."

"I will be careful, and I would never think of falling in love with another boy, never mention that again." Rosella said.

"We won't." They said. Rosella then turned to her animals, and she hugged them all.

"Be good, Rosella, and be careful." Said Sagi.

"He speaks for all of us, Ro." Said Tika, who over the past few months had become more mature.

"No he doesn't, no one speaks for me. I am prince Azul." Said Azul, "Be careful Rosella, you are the person that taught me how to care, none of us want to lose you."

"Good." Ro said. Then she looked at Luciana, she smiled at her, and then went over to hug her. Luciana returned the hug.

"Rosella be careful, don't go off exploring the woods, and be back for the weekends. I don't want you to hurt yourself, you're the closest thing I'll ever have to a nice sister."

"I won't get into trouble, sister." Rosella said.

"Sister?" Luciana asked.

"We're close enough to being sisters." Rosella said.

"I guess, we may not be alike, but we are a lot like sisters, and we'll always be sisters, just sisters that aren't related."

"Exactly." Ro said, and let go of Luciana. Finally she looked at Antonio. She ran over to him and hugged him. Antonio hugged her tightly, putting his cheek on top of her head.

"Rosella, be careful, I don't know what I'd do if you hurt yourself. Oh, and be here by saturday, and no matter what happens remember that I will always love you." Antonio said.

"I will be careful, Antonio, and I'll be here for weekends, and no matter what happens in my father's world, I will always love you." Ro said.

"I'll miss you, Rose." Antonio said.

"I'll miss you too, Antonio." Rosella said. Antonio kissed her. After a minute Rosella broke apart from him. Antonio looked at her lovingly, and took her hands.

"Well, I better go, we've been here for at least twelve minutes." Rosella said.

"I love you." Antonio said.

"I love you to Antonio." Rosella said, and then they kissed again. Rosella smiled at him, and then without another word stepped through the portal, for she feared if she were to look back she would break out in tears. As soon as Rosella stepped through the portal, Rosella arrived at an entrance to the forest near the school, and to the east was the huge, beautiful castle that was her new school. Rosella looked back to the forest, it had towering trees with perfect emerald leaves, shimmering lights that were definitely not fireflies danced round in circles. Wild flowers dotted the forest floor as far as the eye can see.

"Beautiful forest isn't it." Said a calm, soft voice. Rosella looked at the source of the voice, a slender black cat with a gold collar around its neck.

"Yes." Rosella said, "But what are those floating lights."

"Fairies, they come out every morning and every night to dance. Some are vicious so I suggest you keep out of their way."

"Oh, you must be Midnight, then." Ro said.

"And you must be Rosella, you're not at all what I expected." Said Midnight.

"What did you expect?" Ro asked.

"I expected you would look and act like a mortal." Midnight answered.

"You mean I don't." Ro said, smiling at the cat.

"You certainly don't, you have that spark in you, that no mortal could ever have. You also don't fear the shimmering lights and you don't fear a world full of strangers, a world that is different fron your mortal world. In other words there is more immortal in you than mortal." Midnight said.

"Why should I fear this world, it's just a change. I mean change is good." Ro said.

"Not to mortals. Mortals fear change." The black cat said.

"Well are we going to the school or staying here." Rosella said.

"Right let's go, we don't want to be late your first day, by the way nice dress it makes you look more immortalish." Midnight said, admiring Ro's simple indigo dress and lighter indigo cloak.

"Um... thanks... I think." Rosella said, and then they were off towards the silver and gold stone castle in the distance. Through the journey they talked about events that will be taking place in the school. They talked about Rosella's world as well. After walking for about an hour they finally got to the school.

"Rosella." Said a cheery voice.

"Aunt Charlotte, how are you?" Rosella said.

"Very well, thank you. I see Midnight has brought you. Well done Midnight." Said Aunt Charlotte.

"Thank you, head mistress." Midnight said. Aunt Charlotte nodded.

"Did you know, Rosella, that Midnight was once your father's cat."

"She was?" Ro said.

"Indeed, and he wrote in his will that he wanted you to have her."

"Oh." Ro said.

"What do you think of your new owner, Midnight."

"She's very nice, and I would rather call her a friend than owner." Midnight said.

"I wouldn't want to call her a pet either, she's really more a friend." Ro said.

"Alright then, she's your friend not owner."

"Much better." Said Midnight, "Come on Ro I'll show you your room."

"Okay." Ro said, and followed her. When they entered the castle, Ro was amazed. The main entrance was beautiful. The walls were made out of shining blue and green stone and had paintings of unicorns, Pegasus, and dragons, as well as many other mystical creatures and plants. Above them hung a beautiful crystal an gold chandelier, and behind the chandelier was a crystal, stained glass dome, which cast colorful lights on the shining mother-of-pearl floor(look it up.) Midnight quickly ran across the room and Rosella followed her. They ran up the emerald stairs, and then ran up two more staircases until they got to Ro's room. Ro opened the indigo door with stars painted on it. When Ro entered the room, she couldn't help but gasp. The room was at least twice as big as the one back home, and the enchanted glass ceiling showed a beautiful blue sky. The floor was made of colorful stones that shimmered in the sunlight coming from the colorful stained glass window. A huge bed made out of magical blue glass, green sheets on the bed. It also had a comfortable-looking scarlet couch, and a wooden table with flower designs on it. Multiple books lined the shelves around the room.

"Nice, isn't it." Said Midnight, jumping on the bed and lying there.

"Yes, it's amazing." Ro said, and then opened the window. Then she looked at midnight, and smiled. She then fell on the bed.

"Nice bed." Ro said.

"This room was your father's, you know."

"It was? So my father went to this school too." Ro said.

"No, this was once your family's castle, when your father died the castle became a school."

"Oh." Ro said, "Aunt Charlotte said something about his will. Is it true?"

"Yes." Midnight said.

"Why, I wonder." Ro said.

"What do you mean." Midnight asked, looking at her.

"I don't know, it's as if he knew he was going to die. I mean you're immortal why would you think about writing a will... unless you knew you were going to die."

"Good point."

"How could immortals die anyway. They're immortals isn't that the whole point?" Rosella asked.

"Oh no, it's very rare for an immortal to die. The only thing that can kill them is a witch's spell, and as far as we know it's been lost for thousands of centuries." Midnight said.

"What if it was found?" Ro asked.

"Unlikely." Said Midnight.

"Then, what if my father is still alive just trapped somewhere?" Ro suggested.

"It might be possible, but then why the will, why wouldn't he sent us a message. No matter what happened he could always send us a message. He has the invisible communicating amulet."

"Because he doesn't want us to know he's alive. The question is; Why?" Ro said. She knew some people didn't like her father for marrying a mortal, but why would he want everyone to believe he was dead. Even his family. Why would he keep them all in the dark.

"We'll find the answer to that question, in the library." Midnight said.

"Good idea, but everyone believes he's dead, the books will say the same thing." Ro said.

"Then, we must go to the faerie queen. She has the Book of Secret Truths, but only the bravest and purest soul can open it." Said Midnight.

"We have to try. We have to know. Maybe my father needs us, maybe he's alive and is waiting for us to find him." Rosella said.

"Let's go then." Midnight said, and jumped of the bed. Rosella followed her down the stairs again, and ran out of the castle. The sun was going down already, and it wouldn't be long until the stars come out again. Midnight and Rosella made it to the forest without being seen.

"Who is the faerie-queen?" Asked Ro.

"On good days she's the kind, gentle, wise, and helpful ruler of the bad days she's the evil, powerful, power-hungry, and vicious monster of a queen."

"Let's hope today is a good day." Ro said. Soon they entered the forest. The fairies were spinning and dancing in circles as fast as light. They suddenly stopped, and flew to behind the trees, all of them except one. A slender fairy with straight red hair and piercing green eyes didn't seem to be afraid of them, her flowing green dress sparkled and shimmered as she flew to them. Her shiny gossamer wings moving quickly like a humming-bird's. She glowed with fairy magic.

"State your business, immortal." Said the green fairy.

"Um... well, we've come to see your queen." Rosella said.

"Why do you want to see her majesty." Asked the fairy.

"I need to see the Book of Secret Truths." Rosella said.

"Why, so you can find out how to conquer the world, so you could have your selfish little wishes granted, no, now leave." Said the fairy.

"All I want to do is find out if my Father is still alive, and if he is, how to save him." Rosella told the fairy. The fairy turned round. She looked at Rosella and then, smiled. _"The girl's telling the truth." The fairy thought, "Not a single selfish thought is in her mind or eyes."_

"Alright." The fairy said, "You may see the queen."

"Thank you." Rosella said, softly.

"No problem. Sorry for the interrogation, but you can't be too careful anymore." Said the fairy.

"It's alright." Rosella said, "I'm Rosella and this is Midnight, by the way."

"Oh, well I'm Fionna." Said the fairy.

"Nice to meet you, Fionna." Ro said.

"You too." Said Fionna. They smiled at each other, and then went on to the fairy queen's Glade. Excited whispers erupted as soon as Rosella, Midnight, and Fionna entered the Glade.

"Fionna." Said a soft, and gentle voice, "I see you've brought visitors."

"I have, Queen Cadence, these people seek the Book of Secret Truths."

"Do they now, very well they may come in." Said the voice of Queen Cadence, behind Midnight, and Rosella, a door in the tree opened.

"Go on." Said Fionna, "The room is bigger than it looks." Rosella and Midnight stepped through. Inside was a wooden room, exotic flowers lined the walls. Paintings like the ones at the school were painted all over the room, and in all four corners of the room their were huge glass windows. On one side of the room their were three comfortable-looking green chairs, one which was occupied by a human size fairy. The fairy was obviously Queen Cadence, She had a long golden gown, a shimmering gold crown, and had a serious face. She had rather scary ember eyes lined with black Egyptian kohl and she had shoulder length black hair. On her back were transperent rainbow gossamer wings, glittering with magic.

"Don't worry, I'm in a good mood today." Said Queen Cadence. Rosella smiled.

"Do you mind helping us with our problem." Rosella asked.

"No, but I must warn you, the book will only open to the bravest and purest soul in the universe. Me and My people have tried to open it many times, and none have succeeded."

"We must try." Rosella told the Queen.

"Very well." Queen Cadence said.

"Thank you." Rosella said, and then followed the Queen out of the room. Nobody spoke until they came into another room, it took a minute to adjust to the golden light coming from the room, but after a few minutes Rosella saw the room, but the room wasn't the thing that glowed. This room's walls and floor was made out of the same material as the floor in the school. The room was empty except for a cream Greek pedestal with a thick red book on it. The red book had intricate golden designs on it, and in the middle was a diamond embedded in a dream catcher-like circle woven in to the book, golden beams came from the magical book. Rosella walked slowly to the book, for some reason the room looked familiar, as if from a dream. She brushed her fingers gently over the book, and before she could do anything it opened up to a chapter called _Alexander Vellacruze._

"That's him, that's my father." Ro said happily.

"It opened, I can't believe it. Rosella you are/have the bravest and purest soul in the universe."

"I can't be I'm not that brave." Said Rosella.

"Brave and Pure, Rosella not just brave, not just pure, but you pushed on when there ware doubts pulling you down. You went back to Appolonia even though you knew the consequences. You were afraid but you didn't let that fear take control, you pushed on through everything. Not many people can do that mortals, fairies, and immortals alike." Queen Cadence Said. Ro smiled at her, and then turned to back to he book. She started to read the chapter.

_"Alexander Vellacruze, was born on July 3rd, 1964_(If your counting how old he is, The story takes place in 2012. Appolonia was just cut off from the rest of the world)_ in the palace of the Vellacruze royal family, also known as palace of the golden sun, silver moon, sapphire sea, and emerald forest. He was described as a happy, adventurous, and kind prince who cared for his people. He also had a mischievous side to him and never passed up a chance to play a good prank. He has also been described as a red haired boy with lively blue eyes that never lose their light, it was said that he always had a smile on his face. In 1981, 17 year-old Alexander met a 16 year-old beautiful mortal Paladian princess called Marissa Deyes. The two fell in love, but due to the other immortals hatred for mortals, and Marissa's engagement to Prince Aaron, they couldn't be together. On December 13th 1981 Alexander Vellacruze asked Marissa Deyes to run away with him. Marissa happily agreed, and the two ran away, never telling anyone where they went. On July 4th 1989 after eight years of being hidden in the mountians of Paladia, the two finally came back. Marissa's parents happily welcomed them home and let them live in the Paladian palace, and were overjoyed to see that they were alright. On October 31st 1994 prankster twins, James and Christopher were born, but neither of them were immortal. Finally, on June 5th 1996, A beautiful baby girl was born her name was, Rosella. On June 6th, Alexander and Marissa found out Rosella was in fact immortal. On September 13th, 2002, Alexander and Rosella went on a ship voyage. The witch coven, Dekciw, who were seeking revenge on Alexander, sent a horrific storm to destroy the young princess, and at least banish Alexander. The coven succeeded in banishing Alexander. However Alexander had been determined to save his daughter, and so told the shape shifting immortals to turn into dolphins and take her to Pristina Islands, lastly he gave her the golden flute of Chrystalisia to protect her. Unlike what most people believe, Alexander still lives on today, banished in the merciless mountains of Kelloa. The reason he hasn't told anyone is because the witch coven had said that, if he does tell anyone of his hiding place his family would die, and he would have to watch it all."_

Rosella stopped reading there. She was stunned, her father was still alive. A small flame of once-lost hope ignited itself once more in her heart.

"He's alive." Ro said quietly.

"What?" Asked Midnight, "Who is?"

"My father." Ro said, "He's alive."

"He is, well where is he?" Asked Midnight.

"I don't know? It says that he's in the Mountains Kelloa."

"But that place is a myth." Said Midnight.

"Immortals are supposed to be myths, and yet here we are in the middle of magical realm full of immortals." Ro said.

"But it's not the same, the mountains of Kelloa are huge, don't you think someone would have spot it by now?" Midnight tried to reason with the sixteen year-old, but Ro was determined to not give up hope, not now when she was so close to finding it.

"Maybe it's the same as this place, maybe it's concealed by magic." Ro said.

"That's impossible, it would take a very powerful sorceress to create such a wall." Said Queen Cadence.

"It's not _probable_, but there is still a chance." Rosella said.

"Rosella." Said Queen Cadence. Rosella looked at her, the Queen sighed, "Just don't get your hopes up, nobody has ever seen these mountains, don't be so sure you will."

"Never seen, then where do the stories come from, I wonder." Rosella said.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that, if it really exists, it'll be in that book." Said Queen Cadence, "So I insist you shall have it."

"Oh no, I couldn't." Ro said.

"Oh, I insist. I have no use for it, besides you were obviously meant to have it." Queen Cadence insisted.

"Well, I... oh alright, thank you." Rosella said, and then took the book from the pedestal, "Really thank you."

"Don't mention it." Said Queen Cadence, "No really don't mention it to anyone, do you have any idea what would happen to my reputation if you did." Rosella smiled at the Queen, and nodded at her. The queen gave her the royal nod, and then she lead them out.

"Goodbye, Queen Cadence." Rosella said.

"Goodbye, Princess Rosella." Said the Queen, and as she watched Rosella leave, she whispered, "Farewell and keep out of harm's way, young princess for you are the last. Good luck." And with that the Queen of the Faeries went back inside.

"What happened, Princess Rosella, did you find out if your father is alive?" Asked Fionna.

"Yes, I did find out." Rosella answered.

"And?" Fionna questioned.

"He's alive." Ro answered.

"That's great, where is he?" Fionna, asked joy in her voice.

"He's in the mountains of Kelloa." Rosella said.

"But that's just a myth." Said Fionna.

"But what if it's real?" Asked Ro, "I have to at least try."

"Either way." Said Fionna, "I'm coming with you." Ro smiled at the little fairy, and then Ro, Midnight, and Fionnaver went back to the school. Once they got to Rosella's room, they feel on the bed(or jumped on it.)

"What a day." Rosella said.

"I know right." Said Midnight, "We found out your Father's alive, you found out you are part of the immortal royal family, and you just arrived in a totally different world."

"In other words, a pretty normal day for me." Ro said.

"Which planet are you from?" Midnight asked humorously.

"Earth." Rosella said simply. The three friends then giggled. Rosella sighed.

"What are you thinking about, Rosella?" Asked Midnight.

"Antonio." Rosella said, sadly.

"You miss him already." Said Midnight, in disbelief.

"I can't help it." Rosella said.

"Antonio?" Fionna asked questioningly, "Who's Antonio?"

"Antonio is Rosella's husband, from what I've heard." Said Midnight.

"What? But Rosella is only sixteen." Said Fionna.

"Tell her that." Said Midnight.

"Okay fine, who is this _Antonio _then?" Fionna asked.

"A mortal prince." Explained Midnight.

"What? Does falling for mortals run in your family or something." Fionna asked, disbelief written all over her face.

"Funny." Ro said.

"Ro." Said Midnight.

"Yes." Ro said, turning to the cat.

"You better get some sleep. Classes start tomorrow." Said Midnight.

"Okay, goodnight." Ro said, plainly. Then she went to bed. She couldn't sleep, she was to excited. She tried to calm herself down by reading one of the books she had brought with her, _The Hobbit _(just go with it, I love that book.) The reading worked and soon Rosella fell asleep out of pure tiredness.

**Well that was fun to write. Hope it's even better to read. I reached my deadline! I know this chapter is a bit weird, but Rosella is an immortal so it has to be a bit strange. Sorry for any spelling or Grammar mistakes. If you liked it Review so I keep writing. If you didn't... review anyway.**


End file.
